


Between Hope And Fear

by Doylebaby



Series: Cops Universe [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't look good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Hope And Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to [ No Other Choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/814415)

**Between Hope and Fear**

Black... the colour of death... _his_ death most likely.

Black also meant endless darkness.

 

The blindfold was tightly tied, leaving him in the dark for days. 

Teased, taunted and tortured. 

His captor enjoyed it all. 

But most of all he had enjoyed severing Orlando's little finger, sending it to his lover as proof, with the promise of more to come...

 

Pain and darkness were getting to him and he wanted it all to end... One way or another. 

Soon it wouldn't matter anymore _how_ it ended.

 

A sound, outside. 

Orlando didn't lift his head, not wanting to alert his captor

The door was kicked in, Mortimer wasn't fast enough and he was grabbed.

A familiar smell, those well known hands removed his blindfold, but his vision was blurred.

Soft murmured words, telling him of living between hope and fear.

It was obvious that Hugh had suffered just as much.

Gently Orlando's hand was lifted, a sharp intake of breath at the sight of this brutal mutilation. 

“Mortimer will pay for this,” DI Bean assured them.

Leaning close to Hugh, Orlando murmured for his ears only. “You can count on it.”

 

Black... the colour of death... but not today.

The End


End file.
